Kate Davidson
Kate Davidson is a British clinical and social psychologist Biographical information I . Whilst Education Graduated in clinical psychology from the University of Edinburgh in 1981 studying the relationship between alcohol dependence and depression. Has been actively involved in Prevention of Parasuicide by Manual Assisted Cognitive Behaviour Therapy (POPMACT) trial. Positions In 1995 joined the Doctorate in Clinical Psychology Course at the University of Glasgow as Research Tutor. Now Director of the Glasgow Institute of Psycho-social Interventions (GIPSI) and Director of the South of Scotland Cognitive Therapy Course. Main areas of interest The application of cognitive therapy and theory to personality disorders and to deliberate self-harm. Funded grants Honors Editorial board/consulting editor Association affiliations See also Publications Books *Schmidt U and Davidson K. (2004) Life after self harm. Psychology Press. Hove, East Sussex. *Davidson K.M. (2000) Cognitive therapy for personality disorders: a guide for clinicians. Arnold (Hodder), London. Book Chapters Papers *Tyrer P., Tom, B., Byford S., Schmidt U, Jones V., Davidson K., Knapp M., McLeod A. & Catalan J., on behalf of the POPMACT Group (2004) Differential effects of manual assisted cognitive behaviour therapy in the treatment of recurrent deliberate self-harm and personality disturbance: the POPMACT study. Journal of Personality Disorder, 18, 82-96. *Davidson K, Scott J., Schmidt U., Tata P., Thornton S., Tyrer P. (2004) Therapist competence and clinical outcome in the Prevention of Parasuicide by Manual Assisted Cognitive Behaviour Therapy Trial: the POPMACT study. Psychological Medicine, 34. *Davidson K M and Connery H (2003) A Scottish survey of attitudes to depression in older and younger adults. Journal of Mental Health, 12, 505-512 *Byford S, Knapp M, Greenshields J, Ukoumunne OC, Jones V, Thompson S, Tyrer P, Schmidt U, Davidson K (on behalf of the POPMACT Group)(2003) Cost-effectiveness of brief cognitive behaviour therapy versus treatment as usual in recurrent deliberate self-harm: a rational decision making approach. Psychological Medicine, 33, 977-986. T*yrer, P., Thompson, S., Schmidt, U., Jones, V., Knapp, M., Davidson, K., Catalan, J., Airlie, J., Baxter, S., Byford, S., Byrne, G., Cameron, S., Caplan, R., Cooper, S., Ferguson, B., Freeman, C., Frost, S., Godley, J., Greenshields, J., Henderson, J., Holden, N., Keech, P., Kim, L., Logan, K., Manley, C., MacLeod, A., Murphy, R.., Patience, L., Ramsay, L., De Munroz, S., Scott, J., Seivewright, H., Sivakumar, K., Tata, P., Thornton, S., Ukoumunne, O.C. & Wessely, S. (2003). Randomised controlled trial of brief cognitive behaviour therapy versus treatment as usual in recurrent deliberate self-harm: the POPMACT study. Psychological Medicine, 33, 969-976. *Davidson K M, Obonsawin M C, Seils M, Patience L (2003) Patient and clinician agreement on personality using the SWAP-200. Journal of Personality Disorders, 17 (3), 208-218. *Tyrer P, Jones V, Thompson S, Catalan J, Schmidt U, Davidson K, Knapp M, Ukoumunne M. et al., (On behalf of the POPMACT Group) (2003) Service variation in baseline variables and prediction of risk in a randomised controlled trial of psychological treatment in repeated parasuicide: the POPMACT study. International Journal of Social Psychiatry, 49, 58-69. *Howat S & Davidson K (2002) Parasuicidal behaviour and interpersonal problem solving performance in older adults. British Journal of Clinical Psychology, 41, 375-386. *Conaghan S. & Davidson K (2002) Hopelessness and the anticipation of positive and negative future experiences in older parasuicidal adults. British Journal of Clinical Psychology, 41, 233-242. *Pollock M A, Sturrock A, Marshall K, Davidson K M, Kelly C J, McMahon A D, McLaren E M (2001) Thyroxine treatment in patients with symptoms of hypothyroidism but thyroid function tests within the reference range: randomised double blind placebo controlled crossover trial. British Medical Journal, 323: 891-895. External links *Univ. Glasgow webpage Davidson, Kate